ClOwNiNg aRoUnD (GamzeeXreader)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: Being human isn't easy. Loving a troll isn't easy. Blacking out and killing people isn't easy. You're 3/3 today. Rated M for two graphic chapters, one high Gamzee and one Sober Gamzee. Reader X Gamzee ReaderXGamzee
1. Anti-social

Being social was not one of your specialties. When it came to the person on your chat, however, you had no problems informing them to fuck off.  
HolySpaceShrimp [HSS] started pestering NocturnalReaper (you) [NR] at 11:23 pm.  
[HHS]: L00k, y0r m1ss1ng 7h3 p01n7.  
[HHS]: 1nc453 y0u d1dn'7 kn0w, 7h3 p01n7 15 k1nd 0f 1mp0r74nt.  
[HHS]: 1 c4n7 b3 n0c7ur/\/4l. 45 muc\-\ 45 1'|) l0v3 70.  
[NR]: Last ti/\/\e I c|-|ecked, /\/obody asked y0u to. I'/\/\ a big girl, I can |-|a/\/dle it o/\/ /\/\y 0\/\/\/.  
[HHS]: 4nd 7h3r3 15 7h3 pr0bl3m. 700 much 7im3 4l0n3 1n 7h3 d4rk. Cuz 7h4t h3lp5.  
[NR]: |-|ate to break it to you, ge/\/us, but t|-|e dark is pretty /\/\uc|-| all I k/\/o\/\/. T|-|at |-|appe/\/s w|-|e/\/ you're locked i/\/ t|-|e dark for so lo/\/g. You get used to it.  
[HHS]: 0h? Pr0v3 y0u d0n'7 m155 17 4nd 1'll n3v3r bug y0u 4b0u7 17 4g41n. M337 0n3 0f my fr1nd5.  
[NR]: /\/e\/er?  
[HHS]: N3v3r.  
[HHS]: 1'll 547 i7 up.  
HolySpaceShrimp [HSS] ceased pestering NocturnalReaper [NR] at 11:37 pm.

"And I guess… um… that would… uh be a matesp—" The person-er-troll in front of you was in a wheelchair, a black Mohawk, pale gray skin, and extremely large horns that almost made it look uncomfortable to even lift his head.  
"I really, really don't care." You interjected, cutting him off. The last twenty minutes of your time had been spent with him talking about quadrants, which apparently meant the four tiers of friendship/love/friendemies/love-haters. He looked a bit put off by your comment and fell silent. "Look, alright, it's not you. I just… social… talking. I don't do it." Truthfully you wouldn't even be here if your human friend would have just left you alone. You were perfectly happy in complete darkness aside from the light glow of your computer. That is, before you left Earth where your computer was. Now all you had was your cell... which amazingly got reception out here.  
"Well…. Do you, uh, wanna play a game instead?" Your attention peaked a bit at this. Games? Now he was speaking your language.  
"RPG, MMO, simulations, action-adventure, strategy, arcade, shooter or card game?" You could swear a smile came across his mouth, revealing extremely sharp teeth. Later you were laying upside down so your head hung over the couch and feet went where your head should have been, controller in hand and staring at the Gauntlet Dark Legends game in front of you. Tavros was sitting, obviously, next to you playing with you. His Lusus a half bull-half moth, at least you thought it was a moth, name Tinkerbull was asleep on your chest and stomach, snoring. Oddly enough, you felt at ease when you played games. Eventually, after about an hour of playing the two of you got on the track of mythical creatures. This lead to Pupa Pan. Of course this led to him somehow telling you about what the hell Pupa Pan was.  
"He never, uh, grows old a-and h-he can, uhhh, fly. Do you wanna, uh, watch it?" How could you say no? Well it did cross your mind, but you decided you were curious. Turns out Pupa Pan was an exact troll duplicate of Peter Pan. You, of course, didn't tell him that. You had no idea why, but you didn't want to pop his bubble. Even though it was clear that he had seen this a thousand times, he still leaned forward during the exciting parts. He seemed to be really enthusiastic about the parts that had fairies.  
"This part is a motherfucking miracle." You couldn't help but be a bit startled at the voice behind you, so you turned to see exactly who it was. He had messy medium-long hair, had two slightly curved sharp horns on the top of his head, was wearing white face-paint clown make-up that covered his gray skin, and had a bottle of Faygo in his hands. His yellow tinted eyes with purple irises fell on you.  
"…There's a clown in your house, dude." Tavros seemed too busy in his movie to even hear you. Sharp teeth curved into an almost lopsided grin. Finally the words seemed to register in Tavros' mind and he blinked, turning towards where you were looking.  
"Oh, uh, h-hey Gamzee!" Tavros smiled.  
"Hey Tavbro." The guy named Gamzee commented. "What's up my fine fucking sister? You've got a Tinkerbull on your head."  
"Yeah, kinda noticed." You responded, acknowledging the small Lusus that had moved to your head.  
"It's motherfucking cute. Like you have troll horns." He grinned at you.  
"Oh, Gamzee, this is… uh… Krista."  
"Nice to motherfucking meet you, Krisis." Gamzee informed you. You blinked, rather liking the nickname, though you'd never admit it. "Want some magic elixir, my sister?" He extended the bottle of orange Faygo.  
"Na thanks." You commented, holding up your own Faygo. Strawberry. It was the only thing that could wash down the taste. "I'm good." He blinked then the easy-going smile came back to his face.  
"Miracles." You raised an eyebrow. "Honk." You had to actually stifle a laugh at this, what a weird guy. The smile grew slightly on his face. "Motherfucking laugh, my fine sister. It's a miracle." You jumped over so he had a spot on the couch. Of course, Tinkerbull, took off with a snort as you jumped over. After a moment it landed on your head again, it apparently liked you.

"It's gonna be motherfucking cool, sis." You had two distinct shades of blue mixed in with the human red that didn't belong to you. You knew how you ended up with the red on you, but you were drawing a blank on the other two shades. You could have asked but… that would mean you lost yourself to bloodrage. The thought scared you more than anything. You knew it was a bad idea to go outside. You fucking knew it! You knew it would happen but you let stupid HolySpaceShrimp talk you into going out anyway! As much fun as it had started out when it came time for you to walk home…  
For someone with as slender of a body as Gamzee had, he was incredibly strong. You guessed that would be a typical troll trait. He was easily holding you, not seeming to care as his own clothing got soaked with the overflow of blood cloaking your figure. You gripped tightly onto his shirt, hoping that if you held it close enough you'd simply disappear.  
"The Mirthful Messiahs sent you." The small troll walking behind you commented with a wide grin. He would have been considered about seven in earth years, curved half circle horns, and was wearing white clown makeup. The fact that you were tri-coated in blood didn't even faze him. He did no such thing, just grinned from ear to ear, following the two of you. "It's a miracle, you know? I prayed while I was running for a miracle and even used my special stardust, and then you showed up! But I don't understand why you're crying, I bet you'd make a great subjuggator."  
"Easy little sub-bro." Gamzee informed the young troll. "She's having a motherfuck of a day." That was one way to say it. The young troll stopped following you. Another six minutes of walking took you to a strange hive. It must have been his.  
"Sssss!" You inhaled sharply. Once he opened the door the lights from the house assaulted your eyes, causing you to burry your face deeper into his shirt.  
"Fuck, sorry about that, sis." A light click and most of the light faded from the room.  
"Nn." The sound was slightly pathetic, but you were in relief that light was no longer burning your eyes. There seemed to be an eerie glow coming from some kind of pod in the corner of the room. The same glow came from what appeared to be empty parts of pie tins around the hive.  
"Come on, sis. Let's find you some new motherfucking clothes." He didn't let go of you, as you feared he would at those words. Instead he walked to what looked to be a small closet. An extra stash of Faygo was at the bottom, there were a few articles of clothing but it was mostly Faygo. He grabbed a pair of spotted pants and a black shirt with a Capricorn symbol. He carried you to the bathroom, which actually looked normal. "We gotta get the motherfucking blood outta your sweet hair, sis." Even as you knew his words to be true, you couldn't let go of him. He moved so that he was holding you with one arm he turned the water on with the other.  
"Don't let go…" You pleaded, gripping him even tighter. Inside you mentally cursed yourself, wondering just when you had become so weak.  
"It's cool, sis." He didn't let go, just grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. He knelt, then sat on the floor, pulling you over his lap. He would wipe off part of the blood, wet it again, and wipe off more. You lost track of how long it went on but he stopped and you heard a 'PSHhhhh'ing sound. He downed half the bottle of orange Faygo. "Here, sis. Have some wicked elixir, it'll make you better." You didn't argue, taking the drink from him and sipping on it. God you did love Faygo. Your eyes were becoming incredibly heavy with the rhythmic breathing he gave, moving you up and back down slightly. That coupled with the warm, soft touch of the wet cloth moving over you made you unable to keep your eyes open. The sweet smell of orange had taken any senses that remained.


	2. Feeling horny

You went by the name KRISTA, you did not have a true FIRST or LAST NAME. It occurred to you that in the past you must have had one, but you had long since FORGOTTEN it. You were indeed a HUMAN, despite the fact you were much PALER than others due to lack of SUNLIGHT. You couldn't even remember what your PARENTS were like. It may have been that you didn't have any for all you know. When you were four you displayed some UNIQUE TALENTS for summoning DEMONS. Of course, this became quite the problem when you used your skills to accidently MURDER a child your same age during a game of tag. It had been an accident but the fear from this incident rippled and increased exponentially. A course of drastic ACTION was taken to assure you couldn't harm anyone else. You were placed in a special SCHOOL for people like you called THE CIRCLE. Of course, it wasn't until you actually got there and they locked you in the DARK you realized what it really was. It was a CAGE. Your caretakers named your isolation KRISTALIAN. You had no idea why, but you figured it must have had your name in there somewhere. After EIGHT YEARS in the completely dark room you managed get up enough COURAGE and LUCK to finally ESCAPE with the help of your FRIEND in the dark room next to yours.

Though the only contact you had with ZANDER was him tapping against the walls, you eventually came up with patterns to COMMUNICATE. Being completely used to the dark, you couldn't stand LIGHT. When you got into intense light it BURNED your eyes so you had to travel at NIGHT. The two of you TRAVELED together everywhere you went. He was a LIGHTNING ELEMENTALIST and had a PASSION for KILLING. It, however, never bothered you. It had started out DEFENSIVE, only doing it to protect you or himself. You did the same for him, often ending other's LIVES. He above all else REFUSED to call you Krista, insisting that was not your name. He often changed what he called you, trying to find a name that would fit. No name would last more than a week.

You didn't like calling on AID from demons, due to the TIN-LIKE taste it left in your mouth. So you picked up a new weapon skill and after a year you became PROFICIENT with a short bow and eventually learned how to BEND your own energy around you to create a temporary TANGIBLE bow. It became a LAST RESORT as it took quite a bit of sustained effort to form it and you kind of SUCKED at using it. At most you could get about TWO SHOTS off before surrendering to your BLOODRAGE which made it difficult to even practice with. Bloodrage happened when you spent too much energy on SHAPING the darkness, SUMMONING demons, or being soaked in BLOOD could set it off. You basically lost yourself to the very darkness you attempted to control when it happened, allowing demons to latch to yourself and becoming ABSOLUTELY FUCKING INSANE. It would usually pass within a few minutes, but when you came to your senses you were always greeted by a PILE OF BODIES.

After another TWO YEARS you found out about the INTERNET. You began to chat with people on it under your handle, NocturnalReaper. One of the first people you spoke to was called HOLYSPACESHRIMP. At first she mistook you for a TROLL. Of course, having no idea what a troll was, you were curious and asked me to tell you more about them. She informed you that troll were from ALTERNIA. This is what caused the RIFT between you and Zander. You wanted to leave and go to Alternia, where powers like yours and Zanders were actually COMMON! Zander, wanted quite the OPPOSITE. He wanted to STAY on Earth and MAKE THEM PAY for what they had done to the two of you. He wanted to KILL all of your imprisoners, not just run. You SPLIT ways after FOUR YEARS out of The Circle. It was considerably harder for humans to TRAVEL to Alternia than it was to travel around the country. You found a way, calling on your demons to assist you with your PROBLEM.

[S]=== WAKE UP FROM YOUR PAP-SHUSH INDUCED SLEEP  
You rubbed your eyes sleepily—or attempted to. You couldn't move your arms and everything around you felt… oily. Your eyes flew open and you had to do a double take. You were in some kind of green goo.  
"What the…?" You did a triple take when you saw the guy soaked in it with you. Gamzee? "Fuck?" You finished you're your thought, completely dumbfounded. Then you realized why you couldn't move your arms, you had had a death-grip on the troll all day and your arms were going to make you pay for it. At your shifting Gamzee's eyes opened slowly. As soon as the amethyst eyes caught yours memories of last night flew back to you. He had seen you lose it. He had seen you completely lose your shit.

_You hadn't meant to. You didn't want to fight but he wouldn't back off! You ended the fight quick enough so you couldn't go into bloodrage, but… that little troll. He threw sparkles in his eyes and accidently ran into you. Apparently the young troll had done something the older two following him didn't like. You would have let them pass without any conflict, but one of the older trolls shoved you—right into the body. The scent of blood had been overpowering and soon the other two bodies were added to it. You were shaking, unable to control your body's new release adrenalin.  
"Krisis?" You turned to the voice. Gamzee. Oh god. Oh. God. OH GOD!_

"Oh god…" You wished that he hadn't seen that. Nobody should ever see you like that. Even with your lessoned ability to lift your arms you brought your hands to your face.  
"It's alright, sis." He pulled you into his chest again. "It's all motherfuckin' right." You shook your head, unable to believe you did it as the events played back again. Gamzee… he… he brought you here, to his house. He hadn't tried to kill you for murdering two trolls? He hadn't just left you there, breaking down? You removed your hands, allowing yourself to be pressed against the tall troll. He had stayed with you…  
"Thank you…" You spoke in a voice that was almost mute.  
"Ain't a big fuckin' deal, sis." He pulled back grinning at you again. He excited the strange contraption you had been sleeping in and you actually missed the warmth that came off his body. He gave you a hand out of the container and led you to the bathroom to wash off the slime that was sticking to your skin. It was strange, leaving Gamzee outside of the bathroom as you closed the door. Slowly, rather painfully, you forced the over used muscles in your arms to move. You began to slip off your slime and slightly-rainbow covered clothes. After you fell asleep… He had laid out clothes for you last night, but you had fallen asleep before you could put them on. He had let you hold to him even though you had been soaked in blood. Your heart felt strange. Even Zander never did that. Zander would laugh and say the deserved it, but he never attempted to quell the guilt you always felt after ending a life. You washed the slime and dried blood off, noticing that your hair was actually blood free. You blushed incredibly dark at this, ducking partly under the water like it would help. What the hell was wrong with you? That was a weighted question.

[S]=== RECOVER FROM YOUR FAYGO INDUCED LAZINESS  
Much to your surprise and shock, Gamzee still hung out with you. More than that he didn't seem to be bothered by you at all. HolySpaceShrimp had once suggested to you that it may not be that you didn't like spending time with others—you'd just never done it. You hadn't really believed her until now. Gamzee was nice enough to let you know that when you left Tav's hive two nights night you forgot your cellphone. Apparently he was supposed to tell you yesterday but had forgotten. Then again the two of you had spent most of the day drinking Faygo and he spent it eating pie. On the plus side the phone wouldn't be soaked in blood or slime. Gamzee also took it upon himself to follow "his Faygo lovin' sis to Tavbro's so no motherfuckin shit happened to her. Honk."  
"So, there's something I was wondering." You said seriously, looking at Gamzee as the two of you walked towards his unknown friend's hive. "Is grubsauce made of grubs? Or is it something you feed to grubs? Like applesauce?" The conversation came up after two hours of hanging out with the clown.  
"Na, it ain't made of motherfuckin' grubs, sis." He informed you, shaking his head. His soft looking hair bounced around his long candy-corn horns. "It's motherfuckin' mashed grubfruit."  
"Ahhhhh." You commented. He then proceeded to tell you about grubfruit and what the miracle it was they all looked and tasted differently. Of course you had several more questions, sure his answers might have been a bit… strange, but you didn't mind. You actually kind of… liked it when he spoke to you. "Okay so what's it like to have horns? I mean yeah, they look bad-ass, but aren't they heavy?"  
"It's motherfucking miraculous, sis. They were bitchtits heavy when I was a grub though." He informed you. Then yet another question, this one unrelated to being a troll. You first decided to ask it when you woke up the morning to see him sleeping and you practically cuddling into his shoulder.  
"What's it like to be that tall?" He stopped walking for a moment and your heart stopped. He was sensitive about his height? What was—  
"Let me motherfuckin' show ya sis." Before you could say another word you were on his shoulders. Without even giving you a chance to attempt to hang on he took off at a breakneck run. You blinked, instinctively wrapping your arms around his head as he bolted. You started laughing. You weren't sure exactly why, but you were having far too much fun to analyze it. This went on for at least seven minutes, you constantly laughing. You reached Tav's house to see an unfamiliar troll. He had cracked sunglasses, one arrow-like horn with the other broke off, medium straight black hair, and had Sagittarius symbol on his black muscle shirt.  
"The... Highblood… hasn't been here today?" He paused before and after the word Highblood. "I need to make sure his most… immaculate blood is intact." Weird. This dude was weird. Even by your lax standards.  
"Uhh… why would he… uh… be hurt?" Tavros asked, not seeing Gamzee walk up with you on his head.  
"Two Bluebloods seem to be missing. I just… needed… to check on him." Oh shit. You could probably jump off Gamzee and bolt. It would take a while to reopen a portal to Earth but if you weren't picky about which demon you chose—You felt Gamzee's arms wrap around your legs.  
"A motherfucker was just takin' his friend's advice." Gamzee spoke. Why was he drawing attention to the two of you!? Panic would have been a vast improvement to the flip-out your mind and heart were going through. "You were all up an' tellin' me about the motherfucking Hemopectrum." You blinked. No way was this happening. Gamzee was actually taking the blame for something you did?  
"H-Highblood." Obviously he was talking to Gamzee, "Have you finally embraced your bloodright?"  
"Na, Equbro, just some motherfuckers that stepped past that motherfuckin' line." Gamzee was incredibly calm. Wow. Your heart was beating out of your chest and you were positive that Gamzee could hear it—it was deafening.  
"H-Highblood what… what is that thing you have on your head?" You assumed he was talking about you.  
"This is my fine sister, Krista." Gamzee greeted. "Krisis, this strong motherfucker is Equius. I was all up an' gonna introduce you two later cuz Krisis here is bitchtits wicked with a bow." The troll named Equius blinked at this information, and you could swear you see Equius started… sweating?  
"Truly, Highblood?" If it wasn't for Gamzee's tight grip on you, you might have bolted at the look he was giving you from under the glasses. There was a familiar tone coming from beside Tavros. Your cell phone buzzed with a message.  
"It… uh… hasn't stopped." Tavros informed you shyly, pulling it out of his pocket and extending it out. Before you could consider reaching for it, Gamzee leaned forward, causing you to lose your already unstable balance on his back. At the same time he either accidently or intentionally let go of your legs. You grabbed onto the closest thing to try and stop your fall instead you just slipped around his body from the slide. Attempting to recover and not hit the ground you hooked your legs together. Realizing you were about to hit the ground, Gamzee made a move to catch you. The position you ended up in was rather… embarrassing. You had your hands gripping Gamzee's horns, legs wrapped around his waist, inches apart, and his hands on your lower back and butt to hold you up. You grabbed the closest thing to stop yourself from falling… his horns. Your face was less than an inch from Gamzee's so you could see the indigo blood rise to his cheeks as you gripped his horns. A hiss, almost in pain came from his lips.  
"M-Motherfuck…" His breath sounded hitched, holding his horns were defiantly painful! You had never seen anyone react like this—even in pain! You quickly let go of his horns, not noticing that as soon as you had touched them he moved into the touch and unintentionally loosened his grip on you. You hit the ground, blinking as you were only a few inches from the ground.  
"Oh—Oh my." Equius stated. "I think I need a towel." You didn't even hear him over your laughter.


	3. 12tH pEriGeE

It was pointless to say exactly how bad you really felt for grabbing Gamzee's horns like that. You had no idea that it would hurt him so much, even though it had been almost a week since that happened. You had hung out with him and Tav several times and he hadn't said anything about it. You knew it must still hurt, even though he didn't seem to want you to know. When the two of you were hanging out you would catch him from the corner of your eye. He's look at you, almost subconsciously and slowly move a hand to where you had gripped his horns. As soon as he made contact with them his breath would hitch and he'd pull back quickly. You, of course, would turn to him and ask if he was alright. He'd brush it off with a goofy grin. God you felt terrible! You had already gone out of your way to avoid touching his horns since the incident. With nowhere else to turn you went to your all-knowing source.

NocturnalReaper [NR] started pestering HolySpaceShrimp [HSS] at 10:49 pm.  
[NR]: |-|ey… so I |-|a\/e a proble/\/\. I accede/\/tly did so/\/\et|-|i/\/g a/\/d I feel so terrible about it! I /\/eed to k/\/o\/\/ |-|o\/\/ to fix it. Si/\/ce you see/\/\ to k/\/o\/\/ e\/eryt|-|i/\/g about… social/\/ess I figured I'd co/\/\e to you.  
[HHS]: Hm? 'k I'm 4ll 34r5.  
[NR]: So e\/eryt|-|i/\/g \/\/as goi/\/g great t|-|e/\/ I ki/\/d of… scre\/\/ed the pooc|-|.  
[HHS]: Gr055 bu7 g0 0n.  
[NR]: Ga/\/\zee a/\/d I \/\/ere playi/\/g arou/\/d a/\/d laug|-|i/\/g a/\/d s|-|it a/\/d I t|-|i/\/k I |-|urt |-|i/\/\.  
[HHS]: Hur7 h1m? H0w th3 fuck d1d y0u m4n4ge 7ha7?  
[NR]: I s\/\/ear I did/\/'t /\/\ea/\/ too!  
[HHS]: 4lr1gh7. C4lm d0wn. D1d h3 54y 4ny7h1ng?  
[NR]: \/\/3ll… /\/o.  
[HHS]: 0k… h0w d0 y0u kn0w y0u hur7 h1m?  
[NR]: |-|e's acti/\/g ki/\/d of stra/\/ge.  
[HHS]: H4y, Kr1574… w3 4r3 74lk1ng 4b0u7 G4mz33, righ7?  
[NR]: You k/\/o\/\/ I a/\/\! |-|e's /\/ot t|-|at stra/\/ge, alrig|-|t?! God! W|-|o e\/e/\/ asked you!?  
[HHS]: Wh04. C4lm d0wn.  
[HHS]: 1'm ju57 53y1ng 1f h3 d1dn'7 54y 4ny7h1ng 4b0u7 17, y0ur pr0b4bly wr0ng. G4mz33 15n7 7h3 7yp3 70 h0ld b4ck 7h0ugh75.  
[HHS]: G37 wh47 1m 54y1n?  
[NR]: Yea|-| I guess you're rig|-|t.  
[NR]: O|-|! Ga/\/\zee is tryi/\/g to talk to /\/\e o/\/ /\/\y ot|-|er li/\/3!  
[HHS]: 70ld y4.  
[NR]: Yea|-|. T|-|a/\/ks.  
NocturnalReaper [NR] ceased pestering HolySpaceShrimp [HSS] at 11:14 pm.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling NocturnalReaper [NR] at 11:11 pm.  
[TC]: HeY wHeReS mY mOtHeRfUcKiN sIs At?  
[TC]: Yo WiCkEd SiS, yOu ThErE?  
[NR]: Yea|-|! I/\/\ |-|ere. Sorry. /\/\y p|-|o/\/e o/\/ly lets /\/\e |-|a\/e o/\/e c|-|at up at a ti/\/\e. ^^'  
[TC]: Ah ThAtS bItChTiTs KrIsIs. WaNt Me To WaIt FoR yOu To GeT yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoMpUtEr?  
[NR]: You'd be \/\/aiti/\/g a \/\/|-|ile. It's back o/\/ Eart|-|.  
[TC]: ThAtS a MoThErFuCkEr.  
[TC]: I jUsT gOt A mIrAcUlOuS iDeA sIs! SoLbRo CaN sEt YoU uP! yOu CaN aLl Up AnD StAy ThErE wHiLe I gEt YoU a MoThErFuCkInG pReSeNt FoR 12tH pEriGeE.  
[NR]: |-|u|-|?  
[NR]: Ga/\/\zee?  
[NR]: Ga/\/\zee? Are you t|-|ere?  
[NR]: G/-\/\/\ z[-[-!  
NocturnalReaper [NR] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 11:30 pm.

You had no idea what was going on, but within the next five minutes there was a knock at your door. You walked through the dark of your house and opened the door. Thank god it was Gamzee, now he could explain exactly what the hell he was talking about.  
"Gamzee, what—"  
"Come on my wicked sis!" Once again you were picked up on Gamzee's back and he bolted. This time you were smarter and held around his neck as he ran.

[S]=== SEE HOW TO WORK IT  
"Thee, thith ith how you work it." The troll in front of you was named Sollux. He seemed nice enough, if a little cocky. That didn't bother you. You watched the computer screen as he explained how Trollian worked. "Tho what kind of thythtem did you want?" You were blank at this question. "Thythem." He repeated, apparently thinking that his lisp has something to do with your blank look.  
"I… um…" Where the hell was Gamzee? While Sollux was cool, you liked his blue and red glasses and his double horns, you weren't very comfortable talking to him. Truthfully, you were a bit scared of him. "I can understand you… I just… don't know much about computers." He sighed.  
"Well do you want to play gameth on it or jutht uth it for chatting?" He questioned.  
"Games please." Your voice sounded like it was going to give out at any minute. Getting to know people… you were nervous again. He nodded, going through some computer parts.  
"What kind of gameth? I need to know what kind of graphicth card you need." He had quite a few old computers and apparently ones of all capabilities. He had told you it wouldn't be a problem to give you one of his old ones.  
"Mioidin, Nikkor, and Les Raider."  
"Oh? Tho you like MMOth." You had just named off three of your favorite games, not even realizing that they were all three hard-core MMOs. "Thaths cool. What clathh do you play in Mioidin? Medic?"  
"Sniper." Sollux paused from connecting some wires.

"Why do you thit like that?" Sollux questioned while the two of you waited for 'Vantastic' to respawn for the 413th time. You were once again, upside down on the couch, legs over the top and neck on the edge of the couch. You paused for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. You had started sitting normally about forty minutes ago.  
"I… don't know." You responded then laughed slightly. "Zander used to tell me it was because I was incapable of seeing things for what they really were. I don't know if that's right or not, but… it's just what he used to say." Vantastic respawned, went to get a weapon that was on the counter. He went to great lengths to avoid DoubleDoom, Sollux. Of course, the two of you had planned this and Sollux funneled him directly to you. You pulled back, lining up the shot perfectly and BAM! His character hit the ground, an arrow sticking through his eye.  
"Nice thot." Sollux commented.  
"No biggie, you sat him up perfectly."  
"While KK rethpawnth, I need to get thomething for you Thadowtop." You nodded as he walked out of the room. You never had a custom computer before and you'd be lying if you said it wasn't exciting. Sollux had informed you that if you were willing to wait a few hours, and camp some chump named Vantastic on your sniper, he'd set you up with a custom computer. You had felt bad, telling him that you didn't want to bother him, but he seemed to brush it off and handed you a controller. It turns out that he was a psionic. In turn, you proceeded to tell him that you were—rather reluctantly—a demon summoner. It turns out, much to your surprise, that it didn't bother him in the least. He was actually customizing a laptop for you to a Shadowtop. Apparently it could be made to power off the residual demon energy that was always around you. On top of that you would be able to remotely control certain demons. Of course, he told you this about five hours ago. You still had no idea where Gamzee went.  
"Hey, Sollux?" You questioned as he came out of the room with a couple of pieces. "What's 12th Perigee?" He proceeded to tell you a cross of what sounded like Christmas and New Years. You, of course, had never really celebrated either of those but you had heard of them. 12th Perigee was also apparently tomorrow.  
"I'm thurprithed that Gamthee mentioned it." Sollux informed you. "He doethn't celebrate it thinthe hith Luthuth ithn't around often." You cocked your head at this, so Sollux continued. "A Luthuth ith a guardian. When trollth are grubth the Luthuth pickth one after the grub goeth through trialth."  
"…And Gamzee doesn't have one?" You questioned.  
"He doeth, but Goatdad ith alwayth away at thea." A small spark of blue and red appeared as he fixed some wires to the hard drive. You paused for a moment before flipping up properly.  
"…Hey, Sollux, I have to go." You informed him. "If it's okay with you I'll just grab it from you the day after tomorrow since you probably don't wanna be bugged on 12th Perigee." He glanced at you and nodded, before continuing his work on your soon-to-be computer. As you began to go out the door he added one more thing.  
"Theadwellerth can be hothtile. I don't want to have to give your computer to a corpth."

You turned, having sworn someone was looking at you. Nothing. Okay maybe the beach really was dangerous, or maybe Sollux was just fucking with you. Either way, you had to close your eyes for a moment, forcing your mind to open to the demons around you. They instantly latched onto your body, trying to claim it. That wasn't happening. Four small demons were all you were going to allow. You had about three hours for these useless guys. The only thing they could really do was relay a message. Perfect for what you needed. Upon informing them of the duties they went off, over the ocean. They were long out of sight and you decided it was probably best to get the hell off the beach.  
"Krisis?" You blinked, turning to see Gamzee walking up the beach. Play it cool. You waved at him. "What the motherfuck are you doing out here, sis?"  
"Hm? I was just walking." You informed him, playing dumb. "I've never seen the ocean before." He blinked at this.  
"Sis, you should have told me. I could have taken you. It's crazy dangerous to go alone, you know?"  
"Sorry." His goofy smile coming back to his face.  
"Ah shit, my most wicked of sisters, I can't be mad at you." A smile on your lips. "We should get out of here, sea dwellers can be pretty unchill." You nodded, following him along the path back towards both of your houses.  
"Soooooo…" You looked at him. He blinked, looking at you. You laughed. "Where'd you go?"  
"You just gotta wait and see, sis." He chuckled at your face when he said it.


	4. High for you, sis

"Orange?" You questioned, looking at Gamzee who nodded.

"You got it, my wicked sister." Gamzee handed you a bottle of orange Faygo as you leaned back against the oddly colored rocks that resided in the Land of Tents and Mirth. You nudged Gamzee who looked back at you with shaded eyes. You motioned to one of the horns and he grinned, handing it to you. You moved carefully towards one of the imp that were eating Gamzee's slime pie. This was gonna be so funny. The bow that Equius had made for you at the request of Gamzee, for 12th Perigee, never left your side as you snuck up carefully. You started to pull out the—HOOOOOONK! You nearly shot out of your skin, as did the imp in front of you. The two of you jumped a good foot in the air, it spun around and the two of you grabbed onto each other, completely terrified. Black sparks flew around you, betraying your fright even if you had tried to play it cool.

"Holy Frak!" You exclaimed. Gamzee was laughing wildly, a second horn in his hand. That is, until he paused for air and saw you hugging the imp. The imp, trying to play it off like it wasn't scared, papped your head, comforting you. Actually, you thought this was kind of cute. "Ahhhhh you're so adorable!" You didn't notice Gamzee's eyes darken at the comment. You were took enticed with the small black thing in your arms. Pap. Pap. Pap. "You're like the cuddly little black demon I never had!" With every word you spoke Gamzee's smile faded more and more. Gamzee lifted up one of his hands, dragging it across the cement-liked floor. It made no sound, simply ripping the stone like cotton candy. Your back was to him, but the imp papping you saw this. He also saw the death-glare the once happy clown was now giving him. Instantly the imp instantly ceased papping you and started struggling to be let free. You sighed, finally releasing the imp and letting him go. You turned back to Gamzee and blinked. For a brief second you couldn't have sworn…

"You okay, sis?" You nodded at Gamzee's question, but after not having slept for nearly two full days, it was safe to say you were exhausted.

"Yeah…" You commented. "How much longer until we get to the boss?"

"It's gonna be a motherfuckin' while, sis. You tired?"

"Na." You lied, shaking your head. "I'll be fi—" He pulled the back of your shirt, causing you to fall back softly with your head resting on his chest and you sitting on his lap. Looking at the goofy grin he was giving you made you want to laugh.

"Have a nap. Honk." You chuckled softly, but made no attempt to move. Instead you closed your eyes for about ten seconds. "Don't you worry little sis, I won't let no motherfuckers hurt you."  
"Gam…zee?" You muttered out, starting to calm down but reopening your eyes.

"Honk?" A smile on your lips from him saying honk, but it faded quickly remembering what you wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." You sighed, breathing in his scent as you burrowed deep in his chest. "I didn' mean to hurt your horns…"  
"Don't worry about it, motherfucker. I've got plenty of them." If your eyes were open you would have blinked. Earlier you had fallen in a horn pile. That wasn't what you were talking about.

"Eh? No." You chuckled sleepily, relaxing into Gamzee completely, eyes opening to look up at him. You lifted up a hand and pointed at the ones on his head. He cocked his head slightly at you. "When I… grabbed your horns. I didn't… mean to hurt you." You took pauses, trying not to fall asleep.

"You think… that hurt?" You nodded, tears beginning to prickle in your eyes. You had heard when people became overly tired they might get sad or temperamental. That had to be what this feeling in your stomach was.

"I'm so sorry." You told him.

"Sis, you didn't up and hurt me."

"I didn't?"

"Why would that be on your think-pan?"

"But…" You were confused. Having been completely void of all physical contact until you had come here other than inflicting and receiving pain you had no idea why he would have made that noise. "It sounded like I hurt you."  
"That wasn't pain, my most wicked of sisters." He chuckled at this, moving closer to your face. Again, no real idea what he was doing. Maybe he thought you were going to fall asleep and wanted to make sure your eyes were ope—His lips contacted with yours, feeling considerably warmer than your own. Your breath hitched in your throat but your eyes instinctively closed. The taste of grape Faygo mixed with something distinctively bitter on his lips. Sopor slime pie. The taste of wasn't as overpowering as you would have thought. One of his hands snaked around your neck, still keeping the kiss soft. He pulled back after a moment. "I feel so motherfuckin' red for you, sis." You reopened your eyes, even more confused than you had been, but kinda wanting him to do it again. He licked his lips and you felt your body shiver. He said nothing else and did nothing else, save for holding you against him and running his hand through your hair as you drifted off. When you woke up the imp would be gone. You figured he must have just left. If you had looked hard enough you could have found the husk of his body that remained at the bottom of one of the rocks about two hundred yards away. It would have been broken, it's bones shattered and beyond recognition. It's corpse lay at the bottom of a crudely drawn heart of its own blood.

[S]===BE OKAY FUCKASS

"You okay, fuckass?" You stifled a laugh, causing your body to scream at you. Karkat, one of other trolls playing with you was yelling angrily at you, as you had just gotten a rather sharp wound to your side. "Stop doing stupid shit and you might live longer—" Oh snap. The Black King came at you. You could go into a bloodrage and risk it, but there was no really guarantee that even if you did you'd live. You might end up taking out a few of your new found… friends. Almost instantaneously Gamzee was in front of you. There was a sickening thud as Gamzee shattered the Black King's arm.  
"G-Gamzee?" You couldn't believe what you just saw, apparently nobody else could either.

"Gamzee, man, what the fuck!? Why didn't you tell us you could do that you stupid ass-hat!" Karkat was going off like a lunatic.

"Want some wicked elixir?" You blinked to see him holding out a bottle of strawberry Faygo. Now really wasn't the time… but damn if you could turn down Faygo.

[S]===BE HOLDING ALL MOTHERFUCKING STILL AND SHIT

"Hold all motherfucking still and shit, sis." You bit your lip as Gamzee pulled off the bandage on your side. Apparently growing up with his Lusus away at sea had taught him basic medical skills. You could never have guessed. His hands ran over your nearly healed skin, causing you to jump a bit. "Motherfuck, I didn't mean to hurt you." The touch he left on your skin didn't hurt, but it felt… strange. It made your stomach do flips.

"I-I'm alright." You hadn't meant for your voice to hitch. He blinked then a smile came across his lips, a little wider than it usually was. The way he was looking at you made you very, very nervous. Your heart was pounding again and you just wanted him to stop looking at you. He slid his fingers across the healing wound again. You decided to at least make up some excuse to walk out of the room at this point. "Really, it doesn't hurt anymore. I think I'm good Gam—Gamzee!" You actually did jump this time as his hand slipped past the wound, around your stomached and pulled you into him.

"Do you up and remember when on that miraculous planet, sis?" You could feel his hot breath on your neck, forcing you to suppress a shiver. "When I said I felt red as motherfuck for you?" You couldn't hold the bright red blush that was burning on your cheeks at this point. Remembered? Of course you remembered! The first second that you got a chance you asked Tavros what feeling red meant.

i"O-Oh…" Tavros seemed reluctant to talk about it, but it wouldn't be until later you found out it was because he admitted to a human named Jade he liked her and got rejected. "It's like you really feel um… strongly for the other person. Like um… love?" Love was a foreign concept to you. It took Tavros another two hours of expliation on love for you to even start grasping what it meant. Then, he got to explain how feeling red was like love. Personally, it sounded painful to you. Sweating, pain in your stomach, a fever—feeling red sounded pretty terrible. He was just about to tell you about buckets when Gamzee came in./i

"Yes." You nodded, being held tightly against Gamzee's body.

"Do you feel red for a motherfucker?" Your throat was completely dry. This kind of touch… you had never felt anything like his hands running over your sides and body. It was clear to you that you had the symptoms of feeling red. Unable to form words you simply nodded. "Oh really, little sis? And who's the motherfucker you feel red for?" You bit your lips again, teeth sinking the soft dark pink skin. He moved his head so it was a the left side of your neck and you could feel him smile as you spoke.

"You." His tongue flicked across your skin, this time you were completely unable to hide the shiver that flew through your body.

"Do you wanna be my Matesprit, wicked sis?" Matesprit? It was something along the lines of true love. You were scared at this. Did you? True, you never wanted Gamzee to leave you. You wanted him to stay with you forever.

"Yes."  
"Good." His long wet tongue lapped lazily at your skin again. "Because I know a motherfucker who wants to be your Matesprit." He spun you around, connecting your lips to his as his hands ran down your back. The touch caused you to bend closer to his body. Your arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. The same tongue that had been playing with your soft skin now brushed against your lips. Some ancient instinct took over and you parted your lips. He slipped in, tasting and claiming every inch of your mouth as he filled your palate with slightly familiar flavor of a sweet Faygo and bitter Sopor. One hand stroked your back, moving under your shirt while the other played with your hair. Your own hands traveled up, tangling in his surprisingly indulgent onyx hair. Accidently you brushed the base of his horn. Instantly he broke the kiss, a sharp hiss slipping from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" You began to take your hand away but it was caught softly by the wrist.  
"Sis, do that again." His voice was still lax but it was laced with an animalistic undertone. You paused before experimentally touching his horn, running one finger across the length. He made a sound between a moan and a growl. "Don't be a tease, sis." He moved his head, brushing his right horn in your hand. A moan came from him as you gripped his horns with both hands. His mouth moved down to claim your neck, nipping and sucking as you toyed with the rough horns.

"G-Gamzee…" His sharp teeth found a tender area, making you squirm slightly. He pulled back from the spot.

"I motherfuckin' love it when you say my name like that." He attacked your neck with renewed fierceness, making you moan as your body curled closer to him and your grip on his horns tightened. It was at this point you were lifted slightly and your legs wrapped around Gamzee's waist. There was a growl from his throat. "Ease up on the horns, little mama, or I won't be able to hold back." You did as you were instructed, easing your hold.

"Ah!" You let out a small yell as Gamzee dropped one hand, causing you to you almost fall at the loss of his second hand. He smiled at this, leaning up so you could feel the hot breath on your ear as he spoke. Another reason to shiver as his tongue flicked your earlobe.

"I won't let you fall." He braced you against the wall—now against your back, as tore his shirt off. You temporarily lifted your hands so he could remove it. Upon embracing again, his hands went to the inside of your shirt. Your stomach began to get butterflies as he slowly pushed it up. You shut your eyes tightly. "I wouldn't hurt my Matesprit." His hand left your shirt to caress the side of your face. "Do you up and want me to stop?" You shook your head with no hesitation.

"I just…"  
"It's a miracle you're so motherfuckin' beautiful." You knew the word beautiful, but you had never been called it. Even as you searched for deception in Gamzee's eyes, you couldn't find any trace. You moved, giving him slightly better access to take off your shirt. A mischievous look crossed the troll's face. The lace bra you were wearing was a deep purple. "Did you wear this just for me?" You could not depict a shade of red as bright as your face.

"N-No."  
"Then it's just another miracle." He licked down your collar bone, going lower. With a small snap your bra came off and with you pinned to the wall it made both his hands free, each gently fondling a breast. "Honk." He gave the both a quick squeeze, making you laugh slightly at the totally inappropriate yet appropriatness of what he had just done. He brought his mouth down to your left breast and started to suck and nip. A hand, once again free, ventured down to toy with your jean's zipper and button. Another accidently tightening of your grip on Gamzee's horns and you were dropped onto the pile of horns with a chorus of honks. Any chance you had for this to be concealed or quiet, was now out of the question. On top of this, one of Gamzee's pies that had been ontop of the horn pile fell on you. It covered your entire chest, stomach, and lower abdomen. You made a face at this.  
"Uh… Gamzee, I—" He moved a finger in the Sopor pie that was covering you, drawing a heart over where your real heart was. You stifled a giggle at this. "Gamzee, that's sweet, but it—Oh god…" You moaned out as he began to lap it off you. It wasn't like his soft licks before; it was ravenous as he bit at your skin under the green substance. His previous attempts to remove your pants were brought to full fruition as he ripped off the jeans. He brought his fingers to the hem of your dark purple panties, causing another jolt through your body. With every lick his lower touches got closer to your core. It wasn't long until you lost your panties, but you were clean now… at least above the waist.

"Looks like you still a little on you, sis." He licked his lips.

"I think you got it a—ah!" You jumped at the contrast of cold as he dropped a small amount of the Sopor slime on your hot womanhood.  
"Don't worry, I can help a sis out." Before you could protest he began licking your intimate area. His tongue had been doing a lot tonight, but as he began to lap at your insides you moaned out loudly. His tongue had amazing dexterity as it slipped around your clit.

"Oh god, Gamzee…" You reached out to grab something to hold, anything would do. It just so happens you grabbed his horns. A growl sent tremors through you and his pace intensified as he played with you. A hand left your hips and you arched your back at the foreign feeling of a single finger entering you. You were panting heavily, unable to even think straight. Every circle of his tongue was matched with a in and out movement of his finger. A second finger was added and you could feel your grasp on reality slipping with every motion he made. A burning feeling came to a tightening knot in your lower stomach. "G-Gamzee, i-it feels like I-I—" A third finger sent you over your limit, blinding your vision with white stars. He drank in your juices like a newly opened Faygo.

"Wicked elixir from a wicked sis." You wanted him. You needed him.

"Gamzee please… I…" Your breath was ragged, but you knew exactly what you had to have. You were also afraid of the pain that would come. "Gently… please."

"I'll treat you like the motherfuckin' Mirthful Messiahs themselves, sis." He removed both his pants and his boxers in one motion with a small hiss as he brushed his bulge. It was considerably long and thick, blunt head twitching slightly. The length was on eleven inches with a slight purple tint to it. It seemed to move, begging for a touch. He leaned closer to you, parting your legs. "This might hurt like a bitch." He slowly moved himself into you, stretching and causing you to bleed. Your eyes were blinded by tears and your scream silenced by a passionate kiss as he waited for you to adjust. His bulge disagreed and began to swirl inside of you, increasing your pain. You clawed at his shoulder blades, causing small drops of purple blood to run down the length of his back. Your grip eased.  
"G-Go slow." You pleaded. He obeyed, despite his own burning desire to drive you into the horn pile. The first thrust brought back all the pain of the first along with a small honk from the horns, but the second lessoned it.

"S-Shit sis… You're miraculously tight…" Another thrust and it didn't hurt. _Honk_. _Honk_. It actually felt… _Honk_. Good? _Honk_. Better. _Honk_. Amazing. _Honk_. Oh god. _Honk_. You brought your arms above your head. _Honk_. You reached. _Honk_. You gripped his other horns. A hard thrust hit your spot, making you cry out in pleasure.

"Gamzee! I—Ah!" Again in the same spot.

"You like that, sis?"  
"Y-Yes!" His speed was picking up with every moan and cry that ripped from your throat.

"Don't stop!" You moaned loudly.

"Don't have to motherfuckin'—worry about that." He was thrusting faster, each targeted at the spot that would make you cry out for him. "I would never deny—my Matesprit—what she wants."

"Oh god, Gamzee!" You gripped his horns tighter, turning your knuckles white. "G-Gamzee!" Soon your words were drowned out by moaning and honks from him ramming you into the pile you rested on. Your body shook as his pace became more fevered. Every move he made you would react to by instinct.

"S-Sis…" He was trying to tell you, you knew that.

"Me—me too." You licked one of his horns, playing with him and pushing him to the edge. One particularly strong thrust and you were blinded by white again. You called out his name as your walls tightened around his bulge. This was all he needed to spill his indigo seed inside of you, causing you to overflow with him. It dripped from you, tinting the horns you were on purple. Gamzee was leaning over you, a hand on each side, his hair soaked with sweat but makeup amazingly intact. His heavy panting was mirrored by your own. Seeing him looking at you like this made your heart skip a beat, you had no idea he was thinking the same thing about you. Instead of saying this, he breathed out one thing.

"So motherfuckin' red for you."


	5. Sober for you, sis

"Gonna charge me?" You questioned with a half grin at the capricious 'Inn Keeper of the Horns'. He was dancing around when you spoke to him, only stopping when he heard you. A wide smile still on his face and he pulled you to him without a word. His body was pressed up against your and you could feel his heart beating.

"I don't know, little mama, you think I should charge you?"

"It's a pretty steep fee, Gamzee. Especially since you're the one who made me so tired." You dropped your voice in a whisper so only Gamzee could hear this and his grin widened.  
"Egh." Eridan made a comment letting you, Gamzee, and everyone else in the room that he found your public display revolting. Of course, you knew exactly how to handle the situation. It only seemed natural to insult him.

"Shut up fishstick. If I want your opinion I'll have Gamzee order Equius to beat it out of y—Hahahaha!" You had started seriously, but it was interrupted by Gamzee nuzzling against your neck. He had found out you were incredibly ticklish there and doing so made you laugh. "Gamzee stop!" You laughed as his hair tickled against your skin with each nuzzle.

You couldn't believe it. There was no way. Gamzee wouldn't. You read over the words on Karkat's screen. There was just no way! Gamzee would not type that. No. That… Your mind couldn't seem to wrap the idea around Gamzee, your matesprit, would do this. Not your Gamzee. He couldn't have. Karkat had told you to lock the door and stay here, along with the bodies of your dead friends. You were so scared it wasn't funny. Sure you had seen bodies before, caused quite a few, but never of your friends. Your feet acted on their own, backing you up while your eyes stayed glued on the corpses. You didn't notice when you reached the door or when you subconsciously opened it, just wanting to get away from the horrible sight before you. Before you had realized you were running, no real destination, just running. As soon as it had started, your running stopped—colliding with someone. He turned, slowly to reveal none other than Gamzee. His makeup that was always perfect was smeared around his mouth and eyes, blotches of white on his arms. He was holding the very bow he had given you for Twelfth Perigee and had a pair Terezi's glasses. Something was different but it was still—  
"Gamzee!" You exclaimed. His eyes were significantly less crowded and he smirked at you, revealing sharp teeth that for once scared you.

"Hey there little mama. WHERE THE FUCK YOU BEEN?" Your heart stopped at the fluctuation in his voice. "I've been looking for you. MOTHERFUCKING LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING PLACE." You stepped back, once again no control of your legs. "What the hell sis? WHERE THE FUCK YOU GOING?"

"Ah, it's you, Pyrope. Have you seen the Highblood about? Pardon, smelled." It was Equius. You turned to him, panic oversetting you. It was dark enough he couldn't see you, he could only see Terezi's glasses! You wanted to scream but you couldn't say anything. Your throat had long since gone dry.

"Heheh. CHECK IT THE MOTHERFUCK OUT. It's the peasantblood. HEH HEH. Fuckin' heh."

"Peasantblood. Is that a joke?" No, Equius! You were screaming at him in your head.

"If your blood. IS A RUNNING MOTHERFUCKING GAG. Then soon. IT WILL BE RUNNING. Through my motherfucking fingers." It became crystal clear that Gamzee really did type that.

"The profanity is sickening, you'll stop."  
"You'll… KNEEL. Honk." You were to scared to focus on much of the conversation, trying to figure a way out of this. Until, of course, until you heard Gamzee completely flip his shit. "I TOLD YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER." Gamzee had pulled back an arrow before you even realized. It went right into Equius's knee. Gamzee turned to you. "Don't you go anywhere, sis. STAY RIGHT MOTHERFUCK HERE." Every step Gamzee made towards Equius was accompanied by a HONK. The bow creaked and finally gave as Gamzee snapped it in half, wrapping Equius's neck with it. He suffocated in a matter of seconds as Gamzee severed his throat with the bow string, blue splattering on both of them. Right above them was a vent. Nepita had seen the entire thing and leapt at Gamzee. He broke her arm with a sickening snap and drug her claws across his face in a slow motion as his smile increased. She didn't have time to scream, one hit of the club to the side of the head and she was gone. Gamzee turned back to you, a coat of green and purple added to the blue. You bolted, your legs burning with each step. You could hear the honking. That stupid fucking honking! It reminded you of being with Gamzee, when the two of you… You found a room, throwing open the door and ducking inside. You took the opportunity to hide in the closet, covered in complete darkness. The same darkness you had once tried to avoid now became your only comfort. The honking was getting closer. Tears now flowed freely down your face.  
iGod please, go away!/i You covered your ears, trying to drown the sound out. bHONK./b It was right outside the closet door. The door was pulled open and a hand grabbed your shirt, pulling you out roughly. Once again you were met with the rainbow-spattered face of Gamzee.  
"I told you, didn't I? I MOTHERFUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY! I was gonna up and get you a new motherfucking bow. YOU MOTHERFUCKING RAN BEFORE I COULD EVEN MOTHERFUCKING SHOW YOU. Now just look at you little sis. ALL SCARED OF THE MOTHERFUCKING DARK." You shook in his grasp and he raised a clubbed hand. Instantly you tensed your body and prepared for the hit. "You think I'm gonna hit you? UP AND MOTHERFUCKING HIT YOU?" A soft, but wet hand brushed against your cheek in an attempt to brush away your tears.  
"But…" Your voice was weak at best. "The others… you—you said you'd kill us all." His laugh ripped through your soul, making your shiver in fear again.

"It was on motherfucking Trollian. I WASN'T MOTHERFUCKING TALKING ABOUT YOU. There's only one thing I want to do to you. ONE MOTHERFUCKING THING." You opened your mouth, only to have his connect with it, purple blood flowing into your mouth from his cuts. You turned, breaking the kiss while trying to get his blood out of your mouth. His hand instantly slipped into the hem of your jeans, decorating your inner thigh with the colorful blood.

"G-Gamzee stop!" You pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU MOTHERFUCKING LOVE IT. Just like you did the first time." He made a trail of kisses down your jawline. He still knew how to find the weak spot on your neck and ravenously began to attack it. He pulled at your underwear with one hand while ripping off your shirt with the other.

"Gamzee, please!" You didn't want this, trying to cover yourself from your once gentle lover. Not when he was covered with your friends blood. Not when he wanted to kill the rest of them!

"YOUR MY MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRIT. I know you want it as bad as I crave you, sis." He growled against your skin as a finger brushed your outer lips. A small, unintentional gasp escaped your lips and you could feel his smirk against your skin. He started to finger you roughly, no loving foreplay, just slamming two fingers in at a time. You bit your lip, trying to hold in your moans with every thrust of his fingers and flick of his tongue. Your pants had long since been discarded. "DON'T HOLD BACK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PLEASURE. Just let me motherfucking hear you."

"Ugh… G-Gamzee!" You could feel your knees beginning to buckle at the harsh treatment of your womanhood.

"CALL ME MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD. I want to hear it in your sweet motherfucking voice."

"H…Highblood…" The word rolled off your tongue as an experimental moan, only to have him respond by knuckling into your sweet spot. "Ah!" You moved to grip something, once again landing on Gamzee's horns. In response you lost the feel of his fingers inside you. This time you were greeted by pain, a single sharpened nail being dragged across your skin where Gamzee had drawn the sopor slime heart. You cried out in pain as your blood ran over the newly cut shape. Half of a heart.

"DON'T MOTHERFUCKING CRY. You're motherfucking mine…" He moved his hand to the part of his chest that was horizontal to your newly carved skin and clawed the opposite half of the heart into his own flesh. "AND I'M MOTHERFUCKING YOURS. No take backs." The pain in your chest was quickly forgotten as he slammed into you, causing another yell of different pain. His lips captured yours, preventing the scream that begged for you to release it. He wasted no time waiting for you to adjust. Unlike the caring troll he once was, who made sure you were ready, he now pounded into you as if making a point. Soon enough the pain faded and all you could feel was him over you, you having hit the ground at some point.

"G-Gamz—" A low growl from the troll's throat reminded you. "Highblood… Oh god, Highblood!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING LIKE THAT. Don't you?" He thrust faster while keeping up the brutal strength. Each incredibly positioned lunge caused your vision to blur more and changed the fluctuation of his voice. "You're… MOTHERFUCKING… miraculous... MY FINE… motherfucking… MATESPRIT!" Every collision of your bodies spread the blood from the fresh wounds on your chests, creating two sloppy hearts—each half indigo and half crimson.

"I… I…" You couldn't say more than one syllable between the waves of pleasure he was giving you.

"I know… I CAN… motherfucking… FEEL IT… I'm gonna… MOTHERFUCKING… fill you… THE FUCK UP!" You came around him, walls tightening on his hard bulge. He screamed out your name before spilling his indigo seed inside you, never stopping his thrusts. Just as he had promised you dripped with his genetic material, body quivering under his own. He was trying to catch his breath, sharpened teeth on full display as he panted. You were to the point of hyperventilation, unable to do anything but shiver at the feeling of him pulling out of you. "Still red for you. SO MOTHERFUCKING RED."


End file.
